Neck Items
A list of all neck/shoulder items in LEGO Universe. Please note that any items listed as obtainable through Macro code are undergoing testing, and while they are actually somewhere in-game at this moment, not all will become publicly available later on. Item Name How to get Powers Armor Imagination Cost Sale Price Picture Breastplate of Armor 1 Earned in the Avant Gardens Survival minigame None +1 None None 40 Breastplate of Armored Inspiration Smash 5000 Stromling None +3 +3 None 965 Obsidian Armor Buy from the Club Station Alpha vendor None +1 None 1425 142 Utility Harness A drop from Stromling Admiral None +2 +1 ? ? Tech Armor Dropped by enemies None +3 None ? ? Dox Shoulderpads Bought at Ninja Vendor or Dropped None None +3 ? ? Messenger Bag Dropped by Maelstrom bosses, Wishing Well None +1 +3 ? 425 Imagination Tanks Complete 40 Avant Gardens missions /achievements None +1 +1 None 665 Black Neck Scarf Buy in Gnarled Forest from Vendor None +1 +1 1,925 192 Quiver GF drop, Wishing Well, Stromling Admiral None None +3 None 665 Mega Chest Armor Complete 50 Forbidden Valley missions/avhievements None +3 +2 None 915 Powered Armor Dropped by Maelstrom bosses None +3 +2 None 915 Epaulets of Extravagance Buy at LEGO Club Vendor None +1 None 1425 142 Epaulets of Authority Obtain from Wishing Well or Dragon. None +2 +2 None? 815 Blue Shoulder Parrot Complete 60 Gnarled Forest Missions /Achievements None None +3 None 325 Red Shoulder Parrot ? None +2 +2 N/A ? Yellow Shoulder Parrot Dropped by Stromling Admiral None +1 +2 N/A 375 Orange Shoulder Parrot Stromling Apes None +1 None ? 275 Green Shoulder Parrot Dropped by Stromling Admiral in Gnarled Forest None +2 +1 ? ? Knapsack of Everlasting Picnic Crux Prime ? +1 None ? ? Knapsack Get burned by campfires 25 times None +1 +1 None 325 Explorer Air Tank Sold by Burky Urchin None +1 I+1 ? ? Jetpack Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only Super-jump ? ? N/A Not avail. for sale. Large Jetpack Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only Super-jump ? ? N/A Not available for sale. Property Jetpack Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only Super-jump, Hover None None N/A Not available for sale. N/A Light Blue Cape Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Dark Blue Cape Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Orange Cape Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Dark Green Cape Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Tabby Cat in a Bag Upcoming Achievement item/Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Black Tabby Cat in a Bag Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? White Tabby Cat in a Bag Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? Brown Owl in a Bag Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? White Owl in a Bag Obtainable through Macro code, GM-only ? ? ? N/A ? HOW TO GET POWERS ARMOR IMAGINATION COST OR N/A SALE PRICE PICTURE Category:Items